


My Time to Call Home

by miing_10



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Immobility, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miing_10/pseuds/miing_10
Summary: AU where Izaya is Shizuo's calligraphy student. Set in Japan's old days.





	My Time to Call Home

"Senseiiii~"

Warmth immediately spread around Shizuo's entire being as lithe arms crept around his waist in a hug. It was an attempt for a tight embrace, but the bones from a mere 16 year-old won't do much to his built structure.

Nevertheless he turned around, soft smile latching on his thin lips as he replied the teen with a simple ' _good morning, Izaya'._

The smile looked refreshing to the smaller male. Letting go of said man, he returned the smile before making himself comfortable as he sat in opposition from his beloved sensei.

"Nee, Sensei, aren't you bored? I can take you out for a walk, "

Izaya looked at him with a curious glance but the elder male said nothing. He kept his calligraphy going even as he spoke.

"You know I can't go anywhere without him,"

"But I can help you," He replied earnestly. His big crimson eyes stared at Shizuo's handiwork.

"You're not strong enough to support me,"

"I did just fine taking you to the bathroom,"

Shizuo put his brush down and sighed, a heavy look on his face as he spoke, "Izaya, not this again,"

"I just wanted you to get some fresh air,"

"Izaya," He frowned, voice deeper this time, "We talked about this before, didn't we?"

"Well, you keep speaking about him but you've never describe him properly. Like how did he look, how did he act, or even how was he so important to you. Do you expect me to believe you if you've never—"

"He's beautiful," Shizuo interrupted. His voice shaky as he continued, "He's...the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

 

 

"..."

 

 

"...Is he?"

 

 

A sharp pang hit Izaya's chest even as he looked at his teacher with a curious yet longing look. He silently waited for him to go on.

"He is," Shizuo paused before adding painfully, "At least, in my memories,"

"Tell me more about him then," The apprentice straightened up, "I want to know more about the man who stole your heart,"

"You're so persistent," Shizuo chuckled, "Didn't you come for calligraphy today?"

"That can wait. You rarely had company too so why not talk to me?"

 

 

  
Izaya stood outside of his teacher's house. He didn't know what or who was he waiting for anyway but he didn't bother to budge. Rather, he didn't want to. He was hoping Shizuo sensei would call him out for some sort of help but it didn't happen so. Sighing, he leant against the wooden house belonging to the teacher as he wiped his own tired eyes.

Even today, Shizuo sensei looked good. Especially when he's wearing that blue kimono, a gift from someone precious. He's always looking good per say in spite of his immobility, a downside for such good looks of his. Nevertheless he never complained. He said it was a birthday gift from God so he appreciated and accepted it willingly.

10 years ago, his husband went missing without a trace. Nobody knew where he went nor why he left. The villagers tried to find him but to no avail. It was as if he vanished into thin air without nobody noticing. The immobile sensei was left alone, with villagers helping him out every now and then.

It was also around the time where Izaya decided to become an apprentice of his. His first year was tough, given that the teacher was infamous for his bad temper. The only person managed to serenade him before would be his husband alone. But him lacking a presence in the house made everything hellish. Even then, Izaya never bothered to ask as he was too scared of seeing his outburts. But gradually, he knew the right ways to deal with the elder man.

And had fallen for him deeper within these ten years.

Izaya never knew what was his husband's name, given it was a sensitive topic to talk about. His sensei did not say that much either. Their session would include calligraphy art, poetry and sometimes enka if the man was in a good mood to sing. Izaya enjoyed every minute with the man, but it was until these days that he had the nerve to speak about sensei's disappeared husband.

 

_"He's very beautiful," Shizuo repeated as he began. A longing look on his face as he looked out to the sun now setting, "His voice is so annoying but I love it still. And whenever he'd sing, it was only meant for me. Saccharine and pure, but deadly at the same time._

_"There was always something dangerous about him, but I didn't mind. Life can be dangerous sometimes. But when he's around, even the dangerous ones look safe and approachable. Even the darkest future looks brighter still._

_"So I made a promise to myself, that I'd never let him go. Because if the light is still out there in the dark, it'll find a way to outshine,"_

 

  
_Izaya couldn't bear it. The emotions conveyed in both his tone and his words felt painful and in depth. A lone tear trickled down his cheek but he didn't wipe it off. Rather, a hand came up to do the favor for him._

"Izaya-kun. If you ever find someone that you really love, _treasure_ them. _Hold_ them. Tell them everything that they need to hear." Shizuo smiled just slightly.

 

 

_"Because I never get the chance to perform a proper goodbye,"_

 

The younger male just nodded before rushing out of the house. His tears started running down his cheeks in streams. Sensei's words were too powerful even for him. Even though it was brief, he could feel the pain and sorrow.

Suffocating.

The sharp pang on his chest worsened, but not for the same reason. He felt disgusted of himself for falling for the man even after all these years. It was obvious that Shizuo sensei loved his spouse the most and yet, he still tried to take him away. Even if it takes a million years for them to meet, sensei wouldn't mind waiting.

It was that strong.

Their _love_ , that is.

Wiping away the tears, he remained standing on the doorway. It took him a while to walk back home. He had waited if the elder was going to get him again but he didn't.

 

"Izaya?"

 

Just as when he was about to head home, a familiar voice called out to him. Looking back, he felt a shudder ran down his spine.

 

"W-Who are you?"

 

His eyes bulging at the mere reflection of himself right in front of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I confuse you? I hope I did ahaha cuz Izaya is confused >:D  
> Please leave kudos and thanks for reading!


End file.
